Alusões
Alusões aão inseridas insinuações deliberadamente referências para objetos relacionados ou circunstâncias que aconteceram ou existiram fora da fonte na qual eles ficam situados. Alusões em Lost * No episódio 1x15, Homecoming, no encontro de Lucy com Charlie ela menciona que o pai está fora da cidade procurando comprar uma companhia de papel em Slough. Esta é uma referência à comédia britanica The Office, que se passa em uma companhia de papel em Slough, e da qual algum dos escritores são são conhecidos fãs. * Acredita-se que o balão tenha a logomarca da Nozz-A-La Cola nele, uma bebida fictícia da série Dark Tower (Torre Negra) de Stephen King's e Kingdom Hospital. *O Outro capturado por Rousseau na temporada 2 usa o pseudonimo "Henry Gale," o nome do tio de Dorothy em "O Mágico de Oz." Ele afirma ter viajada em um balão, o método de viajar utilizado pelo Mágico de Oz. Alusões sobre Lost * No episódio da quarta temporada de Alias (outro programa de tv da Bad Robot produzido por J.J. Abrams), durante a festa de aniversário de Eric Weiss, "You All Everybody" da banda Drive Shaft pode ser ouvido ao fundo. * A versão americana do sitcom The Office tem um epísódio entitulado "Boys and Girls". Em uma cena os trabalhadores de colar branco do escritório encontram seus parceiros de colar azul em uma visita ao depósito. O personagem Dwight se vira para a camera e diz: "Remember on Lost, when they met the others?"(Lembra de Lost, quando eles encontraram os Outros?) * Em Family Guy episodio 5-16 "Petergeist", tem uma referência aos Muppets e a Lost. Statler e Waldorf, o velho homem no balcão que critica Kermit o Sapo e seu amigo, aparece em uma caixa atrás do sofá a caixa onde S&W normalmente está... Peter: "Não há episódio ruim em Lost, o que vocês acham, caras?" Statler: "Nenhum ruim!" Waldorf: "Sim, ao menos o programa descreve como eu me sinto quando eu o assisto!" Peter: "Heheheheh... eles não se importantam com muitas coisas!" thumb|right ]] * Em Veronica Mars, no episodio "Donut Run" (Temporada 2), a heroina pega um biscoito da sorte que contém essa frase: "True love stories never have endings" (As verdadeiras histórias de amor nunca tem fim) e os números. É interessante notar que há uma vírgula entre o 23 e o 42. Ironicamente, Veronica Mars e Lost vão ao ar no mesmo horário (O episódio "Donut Run" foi ao ar no mesmo dia em que "Fire ± Water"). http://www.tv.com/veronica-mars/donut-run/episode/559465/trivia.html#allusions TV.com *Em uma história da Marvel Comics, "Civil War" o super humano Ms. Marvels registra um cartão com os números nele. *Em um episódio de Will and Grace, um personagem comenta: "É como aquele programa, Lost, quando você descobre o que tem na escotilha, vê que não era tão interessante!". *Em um episódio de "Venture Brothers", o monarca tem uma mulher presa em uma série de passagens debaixo do seu covil. Enquanto ela está procurando um caminho através dos corredores, o monarca grita através do intercomunicador, "O que poderia estar atrás da porta? Pode ser um ano de superimentos de cera de tartaruga, ou poderia ser o urso polar de Lost!". Surpreendentemente o urso polar está atrás da porta. Category:Referências Culturais